


île

by dear_dunyazade



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Double Drabble, Gardens & Gardening, Other, set in "The Eight Fires"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Francine misses some things





	île

The sun makes Francine weary and sleepy; she wants to fall into bed with Hayley and Steve on both sides of her, like when they were still small enough to fit, and were snoring within seconds.

Frenchus is a fraud. She wishes she’d never came. She misses her babies, and she misses her husband. What was happening with them, anyway? And did Jeff ever come out of the crawl space?

She digs her hands into the dirt, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She misses her garden, so this soil will have to do. This is her break from the worry of never learning how to cook; her secret sanctuary on this strange island. 

Francine knows Frenchus will come find her soon, ask what she’s doing, and say, in that condescending tone, “And is this going to help you? Does it inspire you?” and she’ll want to throw a lump at his head, but will release the dirt before she does. 

For now, she is just Francine. Just back in Langley, kneeling by her carnations, listening to the birds in the trees, and the cars on the street, and listening to records play in the attic, flowing from open windows.


End file.
